Dream Variations
by RavenUnSkilled
Summary: A man finds himself taken from the world he knew and and is left to fend for himself in a strange fantasy land. Is he the only one in this mess? What of his benefactors? Does he serve a purpose? Nadesico / El Hazard / Random crossovers. Self-insert, original content as well. I'm experimenting.
1. Morning Light

Well, this is something I've been working on for months in my spare time. I've always enjoyed writing, and I'm trying to create a canvas to spread paint over, if you will.

It will start with OC, and various anime and manga will drop in as well. For now, I hope what I've written so far peaks your interest. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: Morning Light (Nu:Logic)

* * *

Cold.

That was the first thing that came to Nolan's mind as he stepped outside. The door locking behind him, he zipped up his jacket. A simple fleece/nylon combination, it would keep the wind at bay but would do little for any impending rain. The forecast that day had called for a small percentage chance, but he figured there was no need to overdress. His backpack strapped tightly to his body, he adjusted the buckle so as to not squeeze his torso.

Pulling a pair of red corded earbuds out of one of the pockets, he proceeded down the pathway of his block of row houses. The community itself was a quiet one, and given the early hour of the day it was exceedingly so. It would be a short walk to the bus stop, followed by a long walk to his place of employment. The weather was chilly, but it was a far cry from the summer months.

As he passed the project entrance, he glanced at his watch; 6:48am. "Fair enough, guess it's shawarma for breakfast." he muttered as he proceeded along his local street. At this time of the morning it was still calm enough for him to take in the tranquility of the neighborhood. Soon it would be alive with cars blaring music, children on their way to school, and pets enjoying their first walk of the day.

As he slowed his pace, Nolan pulled a smartphone out of his pocket, gently tapping the screen to punch in his passcode. Adjusting the volume, he let the sounds of his favorite artists assault his ears with noise. He slipped the device into his jacket pocket, letting the earbud cord dangle over the front of his jacket.

Arriving at the bus stop, he came to a seat on a nearby bench. He eyed the odd car as it passed, occasionally he would see a pedestrian cross the parking lot across the street. The supermarket was still hours away from opening, but the local pub was clearly alive and busy. he could spot a good dozen people on the patio enjoying breakfast, or for some a very early drink.

As he eyed the scenery, his mind wandered. The previous night had been spent on his usual tastes. He had taken the opportunity to watch some reruns of Mythbusters, as well as enjoy several hours of a selection of various first person shooter games on his computer. At age 30 he still considered himself young at heart, if not completely young in body and mind. He would have spend more time trying to chat with some of his closest friends from his favorite online communities, but always found it somewhat tiresome to interact for extended length of time. An outsider would get the impression that he was at the very least aloof, if not a bit reclusive, but Nolan didn't mind this; he felt safest this way.

He sighed. Looking at his digital watch, he began counting the seconds until the bus' intended arrival time. His smartphone had recently suggested an application for giving bus arrival times to nearby bus stops, and while the convenience was nice, he also felt that it wasn't helping keep his meticulous nature at bay. Technology was both a blessing and curse, he thought.

"Twenty times out of twenty it arrives on time, and I'm still checking" he stated to nobody in particular as he rose to his feet. "Fact is, I'd still be waiting here regardless of whether it's late or not."

Hearing a small rumble from around the corner, he turned as the bus made its way towards the stop; early for once. He lowered the volume for a moment so he could thank the driver when he stepped on. He felt it was common courtesy to at least be polite, even if it was a complete stranger. The bus came to a stop and he stepped on, making an adjustment for the height difference between the low floor on the bus and the sidewalk.

Thanking the driver, followed by a short nod, he looked down the bus aisle. To his delight, the usual seat wasn't taken. It was right in the middle on the left side, so he could look out at oncoming traffic. He would admit that enjoying the scenery while on the bus allowed him some time to think, to sit back and daydream for the short time he would be able. The bus began to pull away. At this point he blared the music on his phone and began to zone out, letting percussion and electronic synthesizers overwhelm his consciousness.

**I...I**

Chaos. It was pure chaos.

The young woman nodded to herself as she strolled down the street, taking in her surroundings as best she could. They had said it wouldn't be anything like she had seen before, but what she had expected and what she actually got were completely different.

It was quite obvious that this society was at a higher level of development, where technology and progress had been left to run rampant. Machines of various purposes had come to dominate the landscape, and it permeated every level of their society. She could clearly remember how flustered she was when she had mistake a handsome man's conversation as being meant for her, when it was revealed he was talking into some kind of handheld voice box. The lights that seem to regulate the movement of the ground transport were efficient, if not confusing. It had taken some time to adjust, though this hadn't prevented her from almost being hit by an oncoming car. Only her quick reflexes and coordination had kept her from being a hood ornament.

It was impossible.

She longed to return to her home, to see her friends and family. She missed them dearly, but she knew why she was here. She had a job to do. She was on a mission. The only problem was finding her goal.

It had been several days since she had been dropped into this world, with only a simple back story and basic guidance of where and what to look for as her help. Her benefactors had made it clear it was a matter of great importance. And she was not one to deny her masters.

Standing at a bus stop, she prepared herself for her first, and hopefully last, ride on public transport. She had decided to broaden her search, and this was as close as she could get to having mobility beyond her extensive walking.

She ran her slender fingers along the seam of her black gloves, admiring the embroidery that had been sewn by the one of the finest tailors in her homeland. A gift from her master, she smiled remembering his act of kindness at her acceptance of this mission. She may had been unhappy with her surroundings, but she would see this through. She wanted to meet who would be this important for her to be brought to this strange world.

As the bus arrived, she pursed her lips and let our a small sigh as she prepared herself for getting on board the noisy transport. Doing as she had learned from passersby, she dropped two bus tickets into the collector and bowed to the driver. "Thank you good sir" she said with a smile, passing by and taking a seat midway from the front.

**I...I**

Nolan gently opened his eyes, jostled awake by the lurch of the bus as it made its way around a corner. It seems he had fallen asleep for a few minutes. Looking out the window, he felt relieved realizing that he had not slept past his stop. Stretching his legs, he scanned his phone for a better song to listen to as he tried to keep his body alert and ready for the day ahead.

He absent-mindedly scanned around the bus, noticing the few passengers on board. A few businessmen and women dressed for a long day at the office, the odd teenager making his way to school. He gaze stopped when he noticed a young woman sitting to his right, across the aisle and a seat ahead of him.

She was fairly tall, Nolan figured she would be around six and a half feet. Almost as tall as his younger brother he realized, she may even give him a run for his money. She was of a fairly thin build, though sitting down he couldn't get a long look at her frame. She was looking out the window, seemingly enthralled by the surroundings. He was a bit surprised; it wasn't that she looked to be interested in the places the bus was driving by, but that she looked genuinely shocked at what she was seeing. It was strange to see her eye every person or building or object as if it was a spectacle unto itself.

Her fashion choices were a bit odd as well. She wore a short sky blue dress, with a peculiar metal belt of a gold-like color around her waist. A pair of elaborate heeled leather boots adorned her feet, and were delicately embroidered in various patterns. She wore a pair of black fingerless gloves, each with a gold embroidery decorating the leather-like fabric. Her head was covered by what looked to be a cross between a veil and a hijab, covering most of her head except for her face. Her long blond hair peeked out from behind the veil which ended at her shoulders.

Suddenly, she seemed to recognize she was being stared at. She turned her head to her side, a flustered look on her face as she eyed Nolan straight on. Nolan diverted his eyes for a moment, only returning to meet her gaze after she refused to look away. She looked as though she was trying to process his face, his features. It was at this point her face turned from a look of embarrassment to a look of shock; It was as if a switched clicked in her head, and she began to simply stare at his gawkingly.

Nolan finally looked away, clearly embarrassed, thinking she thought him to be creepy, or at the very least a weirdo for staring so long. He adjusted his earbuds and tried to ignore her as best he could.

Unbeknownst to him, the woman didn't lose her gaze of him. She eyed his frame, and the odd object in his hand, which she noticed has some sort of red threads connecting to his ears. She was unsure what it was, let alone what it was for, but she had come to see many strange things since she had arrived in this neighborhood. She slowly closed her eyes as a knowing smile crept across her face.

She soon returned her gaze to the window, her mind awhirl with what she had just experienced. But more importantly, with who she had just met. She felt both relieved and overjoyed at the same time.

"I've found you.." she said breathlessly, continuing to eye the strange surroundings as the bus drove off.

**I...I**

It was about twenty minutes later that the bus arrived to his designated departure point. To his credit, Nolan hadn't dared turn his head to the woman who still remained in her seat. He felt as though she was looking in his direction several times during the short ride, if only through sheer intuition, but chose to ignore his thoughts and let his music dominate his thoughts. He didn't need to take it any further.

Ringing the bell, Nolan rose from his seat and started towards the rear door of the bus. As he passed her, the woman looked up and did her best to avoid eye contact. He paused for a moment, and decided to let out a simple statement.

"Sorry."

The woman simply stared as he walked past, she looked genuinely taken aback. Nolan sighed as he reached the door and pressed the bar to allow for it to open. He barely took notice of the fact the woman had now stood up and proceeded to the front door of the bus.

"Allow me to take my leave." she said to the bus driver in a serious tone. The driver gave her an odd lock as he opened the sliding doors. She gracefully stepped off. "Thank you kind sir" she said as she gave him a short nod. For his part, the driver simply gave her a funny look as the door closed behind her.

Nolan, now walking along the street, barely registered the fact that the strange woman had indeed got off the bus, as well as the fact she was eyeing him from where she stood. He kept walking as he slipped his bus pass into his jeans pocket.

The woman, now slowly beginning to walk towards him, slipped a hand into a pocket on the side of her blue dress and pulled out what appeared to be a pipe or flute of some sort. Nolan averted his eyes and simply proceeded down the road for his half hour walk to work.

As he walked past a group of children proceeding in the opposite direction, he began to notice something was off. Something pulled at his instincts, best he could describe it was that it was like a premonition. He looked up at the early morning sky, the sound of children now a quiet flutter in the distance. Something was pulling at his subconscious, now focusing him on the empty blue expanse above him.

It was the sound of a melody that for a brief moment broke his concentration. He titled his head to the side and stared at the woman, now fully composed and standing a few meters from him. The flute in her hands as she blew gently into the mouthpiece. Her eyes were now closed, the wind gently began to pick up around them as she continued to play. The sound was familiar, it felt as though the player was trying to convey her emotion through every note. it had a melancholic feel to it.

Continuing to stare at her, his eyes went wide as a flutter of light began to surround her body, almost like a silhouette of green and blue was engulfing her form. She continued to play, her hair beginning to float ever so gently around her head.

"W-what are you doing?" He finally stammered as she gently opened her eyes. She locked her gaze on his as she gave him a sweet smile.

"You needn't apologize to someone like me, Lord" she stated as she slowly walked towards him, the gentle glow still surrounding her form. The wind began to whip around them violently.

Nolan gave her a look of sheer confusion. He was completely lost and scared, what was happening before his eyes shouldn't even be possible. It was as if fiction had taken a hold of his senses and was playing a practical joke on him. Despite his brain telling him to do the practical thing and deny this, he felt his subconscious take over. Something inside of him wanted this to be real.

"This can't be-" he started to say but was stopped by a finger on his lips. The woman moved closer to him and bent her face to hers, their noses touching. She looked him deep in the eyes and smirked. Nolan looked at her as he began to feel light-headed from her touch. The light, he barely registered, was now beginning to envelop himself as well. "Who are you?"

"Omiera." she whispered. "M'lord, it is my honor to retrieve you."

Nolan gave a confused look. "What do you mean retrieve?"

She gently shushed him as she moved her hand from his lips and placed them flat on his forehead. "We must depart" she said, a wistful look creeping across her features. "But If our paths should cross again, please don't hesitate to greet me. I will always be there for you."

Nolan did the only thing he could at this point and simply gave a blank stare. She continued.

"May you have a safe and blissful journey." With this, her eyes darted up into the sky. Nolan registered that he was no longer standing, but floating. He barely noticed that the street, the trees, the children were no longer present. All he noticed was the woman in front of him, She had a look on her face that could scare any opponent in a battle. She was concentrating on a level he had never seen before. She briefly glanced at him as a flash of light engulfed his vision. And with that, the world was no more.

**I...I**

'What is this feeling, it's like whiplash.' Nolan whispered to himself as his conscious came back into the world of the living. As he opened his eyes, he was alarmed when he could see nothing. Not a scattering of light was visible. He began to move his extremities, verifying he was indeed in one piece.

With that out of the way, he raised a hand to his face and felt relieved when he realized why he had no vision. A blindfold was wrapped around his head. It felt of a silk like material. As he felt around his face, it alarmed him when he felt wetness on his forehead above the blindfold. Bringing his fingers to his mouth, he sampled it; it was blood. His blood.

He sat upright in an instant, and immediately regretted it. His back was extremely sore and he could feel a sharp pain in his head from the vertigo of sudden movement. He went to grab the blindfold when he realized his other arm seemed to be immobile. It wasn't that he couldn't move it, but that it was bound in place. Feeling it with his free hand, it felt like the silk blindfold. It appeared these were bandages.

Suddenly, he heard muffled voices to his left. it sounded as though they were in a different room, or hallway, or something of that sort. He froze when he heard the click of a doorknob as they entered the room.

Silence deafened the room for a few moments, followed by the yell of a female voice. She was yelling at somebody, he could determine that much, but the language was beyond him. He couldn't make heads or tails of it. Her voice faded as she began running out of the room, demanding for what Nolan could only hope was water and some sort of food. He was starving.

"At least I'm not dead." Nolan said out loud to no one in particular, which caused a low voice to pipe up near the door which startled him.

"Ahh.." she said, footsteps indicating her approach to his bed. He heard more yelling in the distance as several individuals began to approach the room.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you. Hopefully you can understand me.. I don't seem to know where-OWWW" Nolan started as he winced from the pain in his back. This caused the woman to rush to his side. She turned to the side of his bed and grabbed what sounded like a washcloth. He heard dripping water, she must be trying to clean his bandages.

She chided him with an unrecognizable remark, obviously meant to prevent him from stressing himself. She reached out and ran the cloth over his back, causing him to wince as the warm water permeated the bandages and stung his apparent wound.

At this point, she reached up and untied his blindfold. His vision went blurry as the sudden influx flooded his field of view. As it subsided, he took in his surroundings as the young lady continued to wash his back gently.

The room was brightly decorated, with fancy furnishings and decorations and pictures of various natural wonders. A nightstand was next to his bed, on it appeared to be a teapot and a fancy fine china cup filled with the hot beverage, steam rising from the cup. A candle brightened the room by the bed, as it appeared there was no electrical light. The room looked old fashioned, like something out of a Victorian era photo.

He winced again as the young woman prepared fresh bandages for his back. He sighed as he realized he was pretty much at her mercy.

Nolan turned his head to his right to see her face, and his head stopped dead in its place. She had short blond hair, about shoulder length, and was dressed in what he would call a nightgown. A diamond pendant adorned her neck, and a head bracelet draped her forehead. What had stopped him dead in his tracks was her long, pointy ears which protruded from her head for close to four inches. His eyes went wide.

"What the hell- AHH!" he gasped as he lurched back instinctively, causing his body to swell with pain. This time, the woman was having none of it. She grabbed his shoulders and forced him back into position, restricting his movement. She snapped at him, then her voice seemed to cool as she continued re-bandaging him.

Nolan was now visibly shook up. He was being nursed by what he could only gather was an elf. He focused on that thought: She was an elf, a real living speaking elf. His mind proceeded to spinlock as he averted his vision towards the door as three more people entered the room.

They all began speaking to each other rapid fire. Nolan couldn't understand any of it, a blank look on his face as one woman who he recognized from her voice was the one who ran out of the room earlier sat a small meal on the bed next to him. She sat on the end of the bed and stared right into his eyes. He looked back, acknowledging that she indeed, as well as the rest of the group, all had wide pointy ears.

"Ahh.. Hello." he said as she smiled at him, motioning with her hands to the food. He nodded understandingly as he reached over and grabbed an apple. biting it, he took time to enjoy the sweet taste as if he hadn't eaten in days. Now that he thought about, that might not be out of the question.

A male elf regarded him as he stood midway between the door and the bed. He had a look of cautious concern on his face, his formal robes giving him a strong regal look. He spoke to another woman who with a short nod left the room. Nolan turned his eyes to the one who had fixed his bandages, her task how complete. She freed his bound hand, which he cradled gently. To his surprise it did not seem to be injured, despite the dried blood that adorned the removed bandage.

"Thank you." he said smiling at her. She nodded and stood up to take her leave, carrying the old bandages off as she made her way for the exit. She seemed to mention something to the male to which he nodded as she left the room.

It only came to his realization just now that he was indeed mostly unclothed, minus his boxers. He scanned the room but could not see his remaining clothes. Given the state he was in, it was entirely possible that they were ruined or torn. Looking around, Nolan noticed his backpack on the floor by a wooden dresser, most of the pouches open and rummaged through.

Finishing the apple, he placed the core on the plate and looked up at the man who was now standing next to the bed.

"You are truly lucky to be resting here, young man." the elf commented. Nolan was surprised he was speaking in his own language.

"You can speak-" Nolan started before the man interrupted.

"Your native tongue is beyond our realm of knowledge." he stated. "You were trying to communicate with us from the start, but we were unable to understand your words. The reason we can understand each other is due to the pendent around your neck. It allows me to communicate with you, and for you to understand my language."

Nolan stared down, it seems he was indeed wearing a small green pendent. He ran his fingers across it. "If that's true, how come the women could not talk with me?" He asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"The bracelet will only allow the spell bearer to speak freely. This would be why I can talk with you" said the man. "Your wounds were treated by my skill as well. If not for the quick treatment and alerting of my daughters, you would not be alive to greet me now." He turned and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"You don't appear to be a warrior of any kind, your build confirms that much" he started, to which Nolan let out a small laugh. "Are you a barterer of some kind? Your belongings did not provide much for us to go on. It has been a long time since we have had a human in our presence." His face turned to regard Nolan.

"I'm not sure I really know myself." Nolan started. "I don't even have a clue where I am. Could you at least fill me in on what.. village or kingdom I'm in?" Nolan assumed at this point he was clearly not in his own country anymore, or even his own world.

The man stared for a few moments. "The nearest village to here is Huriande, to the northwest. They have a healer there who should be able to assist you greater than my abilities can provide. My home resides in the kingdom of Whalon, near the border with the land of Illes." Nolan simply stared blankly.

"Thanks, though that doesn't really make anything any clearer." he commented as he let out a big sigh. The elf pushed ahead. "My name is Aran, my daughters you have already met. They will introduce themselves in time. For now, you are welcome to rest here. Your belongings are in our reception room. Your wounds are still fresh, and I would recommend resting for another day longer. It will allow you to recover enough to build your strength back up."

Nolan nodded. "My name is Nolan, and thank you, I really mean it." He stopped, a question burning in his mind. "I need to know; where did you find me?"

The elf regarded him as he stood up. "My eldest daughter found you laying in the mud outside the gates. You had been stabbed in the back and your face was bloodied. As I said, you are lucky to be alive." With that, he started for the door.

Nolan watched as the man turned one last time. "Keep in mind that we will watching you. Please be on your best behavior." Aran stated cautiously as he closed the door behind him. Turning to his side, he took the now lukewarm tea and began to sip. It warmed him up as he ran his hand through his hair.

"So much for work." he whispered to himself. "I've got bigger problems to worry about." He winced as he lurched his back to place the tea back on the nightstand. His mind turned to the girl who had seemingly dropped him here. Omiera had stated he was being retrieved, or something to that effect. Her actions had somehow left him in a world where elves existed, and had inadvertently lead to his injuries, indirectly or not.

Laying back on the bed, he stared at the ceiling as questions popped into his mind. He was in effect a million miles from home, in a world he knew nothing about, with creatures he had only knowledge of from his own world's fiction. What was he supposed to do? Was this some sort of test? Blind chance? It was giving him a headache.

Closing his eyes, he slowly began to drift to sleep, his mind clearing to that of one vision. Omiera with her flute standing in front of him.

"Why me?" he muttered as sleep took hold.

**I...I**

The chirping of birds sitting at the open window was the first thing Nolan heard as he awoke, his eyes narrowed as he grabbed the rather fluffy pillow he was resting his head on and flung it on his face.

He felt horrible, as if he had been beaten with a crowbar over his entire body; the reality wasn't that far from the truth given his injuries. Gently running his free hand across his face to feel the healing cuts on his forehead, he felt scabbing below his left eye. Suddenly wishing he had access to a mirror he sat up in bed, gingerly adjusting his back against the bed frame.

He glanced at the nightstand to see it now had a tray of food upon it, indicating somebody had entered while he had been sleeping. Removing a bread roll from the tray he nibbled on his breakfast as the birds continued to chirp in the background. It was a light meal, the highlights being a bowl of grapes and more of the tea he had sampled the day prior.

The room was now fully lit by the daylight outside, the silk curtains tossed to the sides of the large window to allow for fresh air to ventilate the room. A vase of fresh flowers decorated the dresser across the room which added a potpourri scent which he enjoyed.

Setting his bread roll down, he pulled aside the blanket to get a good look at his lower half. His legs looked to be in good health, his boxers however appeared to have a reddish hue to them; his blood most likely. Letting his legs rest on the floor, he prepared himself for the arduous task of standing up.

Thankfully his legs were not in pain as he easily rose to his feet, but not before cringing with the movement of his back. He ran his free hand across his back, feeling the texture of the bandages against his fingers.

Glancing towards the door, he slowly made his way to a long mirror on the wall next to the exit. What he saw took him aback. His face looked as though a cat had mauled him, scrapes and dried blood decorated his hair, despite his hosts best efforts to clean him. A short scar crossed the skin below his left eye, thankfully it had missed damaging anything critical.

The bandages crossed his chest and back, and had a reddish color to them, the blood having dried. He took the moment to eye the pendent around his neck, his only method of communication with anyone. The jade green color was beautiful, sparkling from the sunlight shining through from the nearby window. Nolan sighed a deep sigh, letting go of the pendent.

Aran was right; He really was lucky, lucky he ended up in this house, lucky he had a way to communicate, lucky that no one of notorious backgrounds had found him first. If Nolan had believed in faith, he would be thanking whatever gods this world had that he was safe for the time being anyway.

And yet, he hadn't been completely lucky. Somebody had taken his life into their hands in an attempt to end it. Either they discarded him here by choice, or somebody had interrupted their deeds. He let the thought linger as he wiped his eyes.

He glanced to the dresser and noticed a set of clothing was put aside for him. Walking over, he picked up what appeared to be a grey tunic and quickly put it on. A pair of silken trousers soon adorned his feet as well as a pair of walking slippers. The tunic hid most of his bandages, although his face still looked a nightmare.

Opening the door, he stepped outside slowly. The hallway was clear of anyone, the sun shining through the windows that dotted the corridor. He slowly made his way down the hall to see if anyone was home. He called out.

"Aran? Anybody around?" He said in a high tone, hoping his voice would carry. He then noticed light peeking from underneath a pair of double doors to his right. He walked over and noticing the door was slightly ajar, he slowly pushed it open, a cautious look on his face.

The room was very large, with a marble fireplace as the centerpiece. Several pots of plants decorated the room, a long table with several plush chairs was in the corner. By the fireplace was a sofa with an ottoman in front. He noticed a low hum coming from the sofa. The fireplace was alight, filling the room with warmth.

Slowly walking into the room, he soon realized the source was a woman; clearly one of Aran's daughters. As he approached, he started to get a better look of her. Her hair was long but collected into a ponytail, with a brooch at the base keeping it all together, and wore a rose colored dress which in her reclined position reached her knees. Nolan was still not used to seeing those elven ears. He figured she should have been able to hear him come inside, but she appeared to be reading a book, oblivious to his approach. To prevent startling her too much, he cleared his throat.

Quickly turning her head to the source she gasped as she rose to her feet. She remained silent. Nolan decided to break the ice.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, I was just trying to see if anyone was home." he stammered as she looked him over. She stared at his wound covered face, averting her eyes when he met hers. She had a concerned look on her face, but was also clearly being cautious around the stranger.

After a few moments, she bowed to him as a small smile brightened her face. She began to speak in that elven language, then paused, realizing his inability to understand. Instead, she pointed to the sofa.

Nolan glanced to the seat she was pointing curiously. It seemed like an invitation. She then pointed to his chest, then back to the sofa. Nolan let out a small laugh, then nodded. He made his way around the front and sat down next to where she had been sitting. Smiling, she sat beside him.

As he glanced at her again, he took note that she was not present with Aran the previous night. He didn't really have much of an introduction to any of the family yet, but in his brief time he had yet to meet her specifically. He reached out to her.

"Nolan" he stated, pointing to his chest. She gave a blank look. He sighed. "Nolan. Nolan" he repeated, still pointing to himself. He then pointed to her, not saying anything in hope she would catch on.

Her curious look disappeared as she began to understood his strange actions "Ahh!" she said exuberantly, as she pointed to her chest. "Shayla." she said, smiling brightly.

Nolan let a smile of his own creep across his face. He pointed at her and repeated her name, to which she giggled. Well, it was progress all right. At least they knew eachother's names. Still smiling, he turned to face her directly.

"Thank you." A curious look on her face, Nolan pointed to his back and chest in hope she would understand. "My wounds, your hospitality. Thank you."

She titled her head as she gave a confused giggle, to which Nolan raised an eyebrow. "I guess I'm coming off rather strange, heh." he quipped. He took her hand and held it with his. She stared at her hand, then at him, looking a bit flustered. He gave a short bow and repeated his thank you. Her face softened, and she nodded as well, her cheeks heating ever so slightly.

Letting go, he turned to look at the fireplace. She stared at him a little longer, then looked at the burning fire as well. The two sat in silence as the fireplace crackled, light dancing across the room. Running a hand across the pendent around his neck, he sighed.

Glancing at the ottoman, Nolan saw the book Shayla had been reading. Bound in a leather cover it was adorned with gold flaked runes which he could only hope to decipher. A cloth bookmark dangled about halfway through the pages. It wouldn't look out of place in a history museum sealed behind a glass display. Most of the things he had seen around the house so far clearly indicated a level of craftsmanship akin to the middle ages, and he was fairly certain that this particular family of elves were at the very least wealthy, if not lords over a piece of land.

As Nolan watched the fire, Shayla picked up her book and pulled open to where her bookmark had been placed. Closing her eyes for a moment, she decided to return to her reading. She leaned back on the sofa and crossed her legs, gently swiping some loose hair from her face and guiding it behind her long ears.

Nolan began to think. He had quite a bit to think about, that was much sure he thought. He wasn't sure where to begin. He tried to rationalize what his first few steps in this strange land should be. If his experience was to be believed, he would have a hard time finding people to speak to, unless the humans of this world could understand his specific dialect. He knew little about living on the land, and he started to realize that coming from the world and society he did, he would have to abandon his self-acknowledged dependence on technology.

'I've got a long way to go.' he thought as he watched the flicker of the fire. He would need supplies, and some sense of where to travel to first. Maybe there was some sort of clue as to how he had arrived here, and if so he could attempt to trace his way back to the one person who could answer the most important question he had; Why was he here? If he could just find Omiera.

This reminded him that he had yet to see the contents of his backpack; Aran did say they were being kept in the reception room, didn't he? He wasn't sure what exactly would qualify as a reception room. He had come to realize the house was probably fairly large, as any mansion would be back home.

Glancing around, he decided to return to his own room. Standing up, he bowed politely to Shayla, to which she smiled politely and gave a short nod. As he walked off, the young elf lady turned her head to watch him walk to the door to leave. As Nolan passed the door, she let out a long sigh and returned to her book. She whispered to herself before turning the page.

**I...I**

Passing by the lavatory, Nolan took the opportunity to clean up his face with some lavender scented soap. He managed to make his face look presentable, but there was no mistaking his wounds. Best he could do, he thought as he returned to his room to retrieve his bag.

Now holding his backpack, Nolan rummaged through the pouches and main compartments and confirmed they were indeed completely empty; They had been thorough all right. He grabbed the handle at the top and made his way out into the corridor, heading down to the far end. He could make out a large windowed door, most likely the entrance. Simple logic had made him conclude the reception area would be close by, or at least he hoped.

He noticed a pass through and walked into a large room complete with a chandelier decorated with gold and several dozen candles. A large grandfather clock sat by yet another fireplace which lay dormant. Large chairs sat in front of it, with a handcrafted wooden table in between. On this table appeared to be much of his possessions.

He approached with his backpack dangling from his free hand, only to stop as he noticed Aran and the other two daughters enter the room. Aran regarded Nolan momentarily, before closing his eyes and nodding at him. He then turned his head to his daughters who both gave short curtsies to Nolan as he approached.

"Good morning, Nolan" Aran said curtly as he took a seat by the fireplace. "It is good to see you up and about. I trust you are not straining yourself?"

Nolan nodded with a polite smile as he stood by the table. "I'm taking things slow, still trying to get my bearings. It's... been an odd past day or two." he stated, his voice wavering slightly as he placed his backpack on the table.

"You cannot recall how you arrived here, can you?" Aran asked matter of fact, to which Nolan shook his head.

"I'm not even sure where here is, let alone how I got here." he replied, staring down at his hands absent-mindedly. He then eyed the various objects on the table. Aran took the moment to interrupt his train of thought.

"Which kingdom do you hail from? Your home village? Do you remember if you were traveling with any fellow companions?" Nolan stayed silent as he picked up the remains of his earbuds. They had been sliced midway down the cord and were now trash. He sighed.

"I only remember a woman. I hadn't even met her until she approached me yesterday. I can only assume she used some sort of spell to bring me here. Where she ended up, I haven't a clue." Tossing his earbuds at the table, he turned his gaze to Aran who had a neutral look, simply listening to Nolan as he continued.

"If I had to take a guess, she's the one who brought me to this land. I don't remember anything, least of which how I ended up at your doorstep." he stated, a hint of unease in his tone of voice.

A female voice interrupted his train of thought as Aran turned towards the source. The two young elven women walked back into the reception area, now carrying a small parchment and pouch. Nolan eyed them curiously as they took a seat on the expensive looking rug in front of the fireplace. Aran retrieved the objects and placed the parchment on the table next to Nolan's backpack.

"Given your current situation, it would be disingenuous to leave you without a way to communicate, at least until you are once again among your own kind." To that end, he took the pouch he was holding and opened it, retrieving what looked to be some powder of some kind. Nolan looked on apprehensively as Aran took a pinch of the powder and recited some sort of shaman incantation. What happened next startled him as the powder began to glow and expand into the air.

"What are you planning?" Nolan said nervously as the powder collected into a floating orb of energy. Suddenly, what appeared to be a pixie appeared out of the orb. Nolan backed away slowly as the pixie began to eye its surroundings. It then turned to Aran and floated to him, glittering powder following it as it went. Aran appeared to speak to the entity. It then turned to face Nolan, a smirk melting over its tiny face. Nolan gulped.

As quickly as it faced him, the pixie darted towards him, causing Nolan to flinch and cover his face with his hand. As the pixie hit him, it appeared to disappear into his chest. Nolan lost his footing and fell on his rear, causing him to grunt in pain as his back absorbed the fall. The taller of the two daughters, who had both been watching the scene, rushed over and steadied him as he opened his eyes. His chest was glowing, and he felt a slight discomfort in his throat.

Fear disappearing, he swallowed hard as his throat tingled, the feeling almost numbing him as he looked over to the young woman. "Sorry, I've never- Well, that is-" he stammered, still processing what just took place. He recognized her as the one who had treated his wounds the night before.

He wasn't expecting what happened next as she looked him in the eyes. "Not expecting a spirit to crash into you, Hmmm?" she replied. Nolan eyes went wide as he stared back, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Are you going to let me go now, sir?" she stated as Nolan quickly released his free hand from her shoulder and slowly stood up. She rose next to him and readjusted her linen topshirt, dusting off her shoulder. Standing, she was a good five inches taller than Nolan.

"Good boy." she commented. Nolan averted his eyes as she took a seat in the free chair by the fireplace. She crossed her legs, her trousers bunching up as she picked up one of Nolan's strange devices off the table. Nolan was about to object, but was halted by her commanding tone.

"Milly, you can come over now. He doesn't bite." she stated bluntly, tilting her head towards her sister. She timidly approached the group, Aran motioning for her to join them. Nolan turned his gaze to Aran. "I can understand elven now?" he asked. Aran nodded.

"The spirit of Cyui has taken control of your speech, it allows you to communicate with our species regardless of house or class. It is enchanted to your necklace, and will aid you in your journey to find your people." Turning to Milly who now stood beside him, Aran motioned for her to introduce herself. "These are my daughters, Fione and Milly." Nolan took the initiative.

"Hey, nice to meet you." he said with a smile. "I owe you and your family big." Nolan extended a hand, to which Milly took ever so gently and bowed politely. She looked a little embarrassed to be the center of attention.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, and it is good to see you in good health." she said, a hint of graceful elegance in her tone which took Nolan aback a little.

"A little too formal, Milly. He clearly isn't that refined for a human." commented the elder sister, as she fiddled with what Nolan saw was his smartphone. Nolan stared at her, obviously a little flustered by her comments.

"You shouldn't fiddle with something you don't understand." Nolan quipped, pointing to the phone in her hands. She gave him a curious look as her long elvish ears perked up before giving an irritated frown. "And I don't suppose you'll fill me in? Are you some sort of sorcerer then?"

Nolan gave a small chuckle as he walked over to her, making a gesture to the phone in her hand. She raised an eyebrow, before gently handing him the device. He smiled.

"I'm no sorcerer, not even close." he commented as he took the device and held it in his right hand. She watched him curiously as his finger pressed down on the side of the phone. The screen came to life, and she watched as he tapped on the glass front, then handed it back to her.

She looked intently at the screen now aglow with artificial light, animations on the screen dancing around as if it were a living tapestry. At this point Aran and Milly made their way over, curious as well. Aran took the device from her hands and studied it. He noted that the craftsmanship that went into its construction would be well beyond the skill of even his own people, let alone the human kingdoms. "Where did you get this relic?" He asked, his tone betraying his sense of wonder.

Nolan shrugged. "I bought it, you could call it a personal communication device. It's a common device where I come from, almost everyone has one." Aran looked at him, then back to the device in his hand.

"This level of craft is unlike anything I have ever encountered, and I can say beyond a reasonable doubt this could not have been crafted by human hands. Just where are you from that this device could be commonplace, young man?" Aran said, a slight sense of suspicion in his voice.

Nolan walked over to the table and picked up a small leather wallet. He then handed it to Aran, who opened it curiously. Inside were various parchments made from a material he could not recognize. He removed one of the cards and studied it. It had Nolan's photo on it, and had small sections of text written across the front and back. The text was written in the human alphabet, but he could not recognize the language. Nolan motioned to the wallet, which Aran handed back to him.

"That card is my photo I.D, I use it for identification in my homeland. And this is what our money looks like." Nolan said, handing a twenty dollar bill to him. It was not made of paper, but of a smooth textured material that Aran could not recognize. It has sections that appeared to be transparent, and symbols that shimmered depending on the angle of light that reflected off of it. Fione, who had been watching the exchange, stood up from her chair and took the bill from her father's hands.

"I've seen human money before, this is most certainly not their currency." She quipped, holding it up to the light of a candle to get a better look at it. The time and delicate precision that must have been undertaken to produce this trinket would be great, she thought. Fione turned her head to Nolan, giving him an appraising look. For his part, Nolan simply watched her as she fiddled the bill between her fingers.

"You don't appear to be a sorcerer, and you are clearly not a warrior of any kind." Nolan sighed at that comment as she continued. "A human with trinkets like these would be a clear target for relic hunters. Is this why you were attacked, then? Any hunter wouldn't think twice to have you slain if they were aware of what you were carrying." She looked him straight in the eye, causing Nolan to avert his own.

"I don't even remember being attacked" Nolan said matter of fact, rubbing the scar across his eye self consciously. "And if that were true, why wouldn't they take my possessions when they left me to rot?"

"Because I came to your rescue." Another voice coming from the doorway chimed in. Nolan and the family turned to face the new arrival. It was the daughter Nolan had met earlier. "Shayla?" Nolan said, which drew a surprised glance from Fione and Aran. Shayla smiled.

Her dress flowed around her as she walked over, her eyes never wavering from Nolan's position. Standing in front of him, she nodded to her father, who simply nodded back with closed eyes.

"Be nice to him Fione, he's been through quite an ordeal." she said, her eyes staying fixated on Nolan. He blushed as she raised her hand to him, an obvious attempt at a formal greeting. Nolan smiled and took her hand in his, being as gentle as possible. A warm smile crept over her face as she looked down at him.

Nolan cleared his throat absent-mindedly as he started. "I don't know if I could ever repay you for saving my skin, but I can at least try. I just wish I had any recollection of what happened." Raising her free hand, Shayla waved away the praise.

"I could not allow the trash of society to claim the life of an innocent." She said as she released her grip on Nolan's hand. "Once I had unsheathed my sword, they wanted no part of me. I only wish I had discovered your plight sooner." Shayla looked Nolan over as she brushed his scarred face with her hand. Nolan, for his part, did his best to take it all in stride.

"Was there anyone else with me? Somebody who escaped or fled before I was attacked?" Nolan asked, hoping for any answers he could get to better understand his first steps in this world. She shook her head. "I did not notice any others of your kind when I arrived."

"So the attackers were elves?" he asked, to which she nodded as a frown crossed her features. She shuddered. "It is despicable for our kind to try and harm the weak, and to a human as well..." Shayla stopped mid sentence as she closed her eyes. Opening them, she continued "I will see to it they are found and held responsible for their actions." Nolan could hear a hint of anger in her tone. It was the sound of Fione clearing her throat that brought the attention of the two back to the room.

"I'm sure the militia will find them in time. No need to take matters into your own hands" she commented, in an attempt to quell her sister's outrage. Shayla for her part simply smiled at her younger sibling.

"You know as well as I do that they are less concerned about the well being of other species." she said, turning her head back to Nolan. "It is no wonder we seldom encounter humans in our county. They do not have the same sense of security here that our neighbouring realms provide."

"Likely I was just unlucky." Nolan said as he chose the moment to interject into the conversation, in an attempt to understand more about his immediate area. "If you have a map around, can I see it? I'd like to get a better understanding of the area."

Shayla nodded as Aran left the group to fetch what ended up being a fairly detailed hand drawn map of the kingdom. Nolan followed, hoping he'd be able to get his bearings as best he could. He'd need all the information he could get if he was going to plan his next move.

**I...I**

As the day progressed, he and the family settled in the dining room, the elves partaking in afternoon tea as Nolan looked over the geography.

Nolan could discern that he was on the northern edge of a large peninsula, surrounded by an inland sea that he could only guess to the size of. The immediate area was mostly forest, which he expected. Elves loved nature, he'd seen enough fiction over the years to know this much. He would however learn that humans were few and far between around these parts. Fione mentioned that they tended to find their kind unapproachable and, in her words, 'quirky' to which she rolled her eyes in disdain as she gently sipped her tea.

Aran had mentioned the village of Huriande was close, only about a three hour walk from the mansion on the county road. There was only one settlement big enough to call a city on the map, a day's walk in the opposite direction. Fione would pipe in that he could find a large goods trader there, implying they would be willing to deal in relics like his. Nolan chose to keep silent on the remark.

Soon Aran informed him that he would be escorting his youngest into the village for more bandages for his wounds. As they left, Fione took the opportunity to take her leave to tend to the dishes. Nolan continued to look over his options while Shayla remained in her chair.

As he studied the document Shayla stayed silent as she studied him. She noted his mannerisms were different from the humans she had encountered before on her travels, he seemed more refined and civilized than the soldiers and politicians she was used to. She held her cup and saucer in both hands as she sipped her tea, only looking away when she felt he was about to notice her. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Despite his outward appearance, it was clear he was in some distress.

Nolan took out his phone again, this time opening the camera application to take shots of the map itself. Nothing better than a digital guide to refer to on the land. Shayla regarded him curiously as she watched him fiddle with the black slab. He slipped it back into his pocket, sitting down in his chair as he began staring up into the ceiling, slouching in his seat.

'Now what the hell do I do?' he thought absent-mindedly, closing his eyes and letting out a heavy sigh. He was in over his head and he knew it. He had few supplies, little knowledge of the world, and nowhere to begin. What direction would he travel? Would it matter? Any destination was viable at this point. Who could he trust? He was reasonably confident he could trust his new found saviors, but even then he was a stranger.

Shayla took another sip of her tea before setting her cup and saucer down on the table. She watched him as he continued his upward stare, silence filling the room. This continued for a couple of minutes before Nolan made a silent remark.

"I'm screwed" he muttered under his breath. Shayla cleared her throat in an attempt to get his attention, which succeeded in breaking his concentration. He gave her a sidelong glance as she poured herself a fresh cup of tea, this time taking a second free cup and filling it as well. She motioned to it.

"Would you care to join me?" she said, as she gently moved the saucer to the chair opposite her. Nolan gave a blank stare before giving a slow nod. He stood up, taking care not to aggravate his back and took the seat across. She smiled.

"Thank you." he replied as he glanced to the table, steam rising from the tea. Shayla lifted her cup and saucer and gave Nolan a short nod. He followed suit and raised his cutlery as well. A small toast, they enjoyed the hot tea as Nolan tried to put aside his thoughts for the moment.

It was still sinking in that he was indeed having tea with a female elf in a mansion; An elf who despite her elegance and femininity was a skilled warrior as well. Reality was slapping him in the face as far as he was concerned. Who's to say this wasn't some sort of lucid dream, or nightmare for that matter that would end with him falling off his bed at home?

Teacup raised to his lips, Nolan eyed Shayla as she stared into her teacup. She seemed to be lost in thought. He averted his eyes as she raised her cup.

"What will you do now?" Shayla asked, which broke Nolan's train of thought. He shrugged as he set his cup back down on the saucer.

"I don't really have any plans." he commented as he eyed the table. "I guess my first step will be to figure out why I ended up here. Somebody out there must know what happened, I just need to know where to look." Shayla nodded as she finished off her tea.

"I would suggest to start in Huriande, any travelers passing through would have to register with the sheriff. He may have a record of your passage." She glanced at him as she continued. "Though I'm afraid any nefarious types would have bypassed this. Any supplies you may need should also be readily available." Nolan nodded.

"Will I be safe travelling on my own there?" He asked, to which Shayla smiled.

"I would be happy to accompany you there, though there shouldn't be any danger on he road during daylight." Shayla gently stood up as she took Nolan's hand. Nolan eyed her curiously as he stood and followed. She led him over to a wooden cabinet in the corner of the room.

Opening the doors of the cabinet Shayla rummaged around inside as Nolan watched, curious to what she was looking for. She stopped for a moment and smiled as she pulled what appeared to be a small jacket of a light brown color.

She held it out in front of Nolan as he took it in his hands. "You can use this for protection from the elements. It was a gift for Fione when she was young, but she never took a liking to it. It should fit." Nolan eyed the jacket before draping it around his shoulders. The fabric felt like velvet, and was very thick. Small floral patterns stretched along the arms and the collar had a slight ruffle to it. Nolan blushed as he buttoned up the front.

Shayla giggled. "It suits you well. Very eloquent." Nolan chuckled. It did have a hint of refinement to it, and was certainly more comfortable than his now ruined old jacket. "Thank you again. I really don't deserve this." he said as she smiled back at him.

"You're most welcome. I would not feel at ease if you were to fall ill or be harmed on your journey." Shayla turned to head to the hallway, glancing back at him. "I will go to prepare for the trip. Please allow me to be your guide." she said with a sweet smile as she left the room, her dress floating behind her.

Nolan continued to regard the spot she once stood as he fingered the sleeves of his new jacket. He would have to collect his things and prepare as well. He turned to head back to the reception room, his mind awhirl with what he had experienced so far, and what was to come. And yet, he felt somewhat at ease; He had made a friend, and had somewhere to begin his journey.

What would happen next was out of his hands. Nolan set off to prepare, the teacups on the table remaining in the now empty room.

**I...I**

* * *

Well, next chapter will move things along a little farther, plus another new arrival will show her face. Stay tuned!


	2. Lucid Dreams

Time for part two. Onward we go.

Any characters involved from El Hazard and Nadesico are owned by their respective parties.

* * *

Chapter Two - Lucid Dreams (Mat Zo)

* * *

As the day progressed into the afternoon, the lanes and markets of Huriande were bustling with activity. The village itself was only home to a few hundred elvish citizens, but it certainly wouldn't be considered quiet even by the locals.

The central market was full of customers looking to barter. Farmers for the fresh produce, craftsmen for the ownership of fine furniture, even the blacksmiths had a tent for displaying their still-warm blades. Willing buyers were not hard to find; The village acted as a central point for one-stop-shopping in the county.

To any earthling walking through the busy streets it would look like something out of the 14th century, But the most isolating problem was the language. Humans were rare in these parts, and as true to any interior region of a unilingual society few could understand their tongue. The sight of another species was rare enough to draw side glances and whispers from the locals.

Walking through the central market, a young woman timidly took in her surroundings, taking a moment to count some platinum coins as she browsed the local foodstuffs. The elves who past her in the street seemed to pay her no mind, despite her much shorter stature. Her clothes were covered by a long linen overcoat which also covered her head helping to hide her short human ears.

Her coins tallied, she made her way to a line of shoppers waiting for bread and what she could only identify as a large pink apple; It was certainly shaped like one but was closer in size to that of a grapefruit. The bread was her only goal as she felt her stomach rumble in protest.

Since her arrival in the area she had managed to barter some of her possessions for the local currency, and despite the language barrier had been able to obtain a coat to protect her from the elements. A weapon was high on her list, but with her lack of money and with little left to trade she had come to the realization theft might be the only option. She was unwilling to trade some of her belongings, her futuristic Kevlar reinforced boots were a significant improvement to any footwear the locals could provide as well as her leather racing gloves.

The gloves also served another purpose; it hid the markings on her hands from the view of the natives. They served no purpose anymore for her, but she wanted to keep any explanations to a minimum. What a stranger didn't know couldn't hurt her, she thought.

Bread now in her wanting hands she moved to leave, and ended up colliding with a older elf woman who had passed next to her. The elder lady dropped her basket of fruit but managed to stay upright. Fearing the worst, the human quickly began helping to fill her basket with the spilt pink apples. The elder lady gave a remark of disdain, but to her it was unintelligible. Her response in return would be equal to the elf.

"Gomenasai." the young woman relied hesitantly, her voice betraying her fear that this would escalate further. Thankfully, nothing further developed from it as the elder lady grunted and continued on her way.

Taking a bite out of her bread she pulled the hood of her coat back and ran a free hand through her short and straight black hair. Her oriental facial features were unknown to the locals, which drew a few glances from other shoppers. She snorted as she eyed the elf walk away.

(Some people, what a bitch.) she commented in her local tongue. She took another bite of her bread before turning on her heel and headed her way to the boarding house she had taken up refuge in. It was a short walk through the village and resided near the edge of town, the proximity with the central county road providing a convenient place for weary travelers to hang their hat while in the village.

Heading inside she gave a short nod to the front clerk, who for his part ignored her as he continued his reading of the local news ledger. She continued upstairs and using the key provided made her way into the small room which had become her home. Many of her possessions adorned the provided table and small thick wooden dresser. She placed the key on top and tossed aside her coat.

She adjusted her topshirt, a simple cotton tank top with a blue and red insignia adorning the front of it. Over it she dressed in a slightly soiled black blouse, removing her boots and placing them in the corner by the glassless window. Letting out a long sigh she stretched and sat down on her cheap wooden bed. For a while she simply stared out the window, the sunlight flashing in her dark blue eyes.

She turned to look over her dresser. On it lay many of her belongings, both she had purchased in town and had on her person. A small black purse, a matching baseball cap with a sports insignia on the front, a pair of keys with a remote starter attached, her wallet, a mobile phone, and a small worn photo which had been positioned in a metal frame she had purchased at the market many days ago. It provided her some comfort.

Several of her comrades in arms were in the photo, all of who held a special place in her heart. It had been several years since she had last spoken to many, but she had managed to keep in touch with a few over the passing days. Walking over the dresser she picked up the frame and ran the fingers of her free hand over the photo.

"Hikaru-chan, Ruri-chan. Gomen ne." she whispered to herself as she placed the photo back on the wooden surface. Stepping back she laid back on her bed and eyed the ceiling, letting out an exasperated sigh as she pondered her next move.

To retrieve a weapon she would need the cover of night. She had determined through scouting that the locals did not keep a watchful eye over the local blacksmith shop past midnight. It was her best chance. She had done covert missions before while in the military, and she knew how to stay out of sight. A simple theft would be easy enough for someone with her skills, she thought.

Knowing she would need to conserve her strength, she turned on her side to take a nap. With any luck she would wake before sunset, full of energy. Slowly, she let herself slip into rest, her mind lost in thoughtful plotting.

**I...I**

With the day fading into night the elf household had started to quiet down. Aran and his youngest daughter had returned from their outing, a basket of linen bandages and fresh fruit now placed in the pantry. With the last rays of sunlight departed, Milly had retired to her room for a well deserved rest. The remainder of the household now sat around the fireplace chatting to each other.

Shayla had taken the opportunity to relay her intentions to her father and sister, who had differing responses. Aran was in agreement as it became quite clear the human would need the assistance in the village, as well as a protector due to his recovering health. Fione on the other hand still had her suspicions.

"Is this all you decided to travel with when you left your home?" she said to the young man who stood opposite the table from her.

Nolan did a double take; A quick tally of what had managed to arrive in this world in one piece revealed he had quite a few supplies. In a stroke of good luck, he had completely forgotten about the several packs of chocolate and can of Red Bull in the main pouch during the previous few days of work. Not exactly a nutritious meal, but it was something. He had some simple tools; a couple of small screwdrivers and some tweezers. A bottle of headache pills and a packet of throat lozenges provided something medicinal in nature as well.

The few useful items he had were offset by others that would serve little purpose here; a slim portable hard drive and USB flash drive, with miscellaneous computer cables loose in his backpack. He was still pleased when he found a spare pair of earbuds among the cluttered mess; not his best pair by a long shot but he had no right to be picky. One item he did not expect to see was his Nintendo 3DS XL, having assumed it was still resting on his night stand at home. Figuring it was most likely left behind in his bag after an extended layover at a friend's house, he flipped it open to see no visible damage other than some light scratches. It was at this moment he registered the fact he had one high-tech possession that would prove useful.

Picking it up, Nolan examined it; it looked to be intact. The outward appearance was that of a large nylon wallet. He pulled it open, the sound of Velcro separating as it folded outward. On the inner sides were three small solar panels; he had a working solar charger. It would allow him to keep his phone in working order. Placing it back on the table with a smile, he turned to Fione.

"I wouldn't exactly call this traveling necessities." he commented. "Then again traveling was the last thing on my mind when I left home." He glanced across the table as Fione sighed, her long ears drooping.

"You're a hard one to understand. If you weren't traveling to begin with, how did you end up here?" she asked in a slight commanding tone.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Either way I was forced here against my will." replied Nolan. "Once I get my bearings, I'm going to try and figure this all out. Someone must know something around here."

Fione looked across to the opposite side of the table and stared down at the young man. Nolan's scarred face looked back up at her as she looked him over in askance. To him it was clear she didn't quite accept his explanation, but he had no reason to blame her for her instincts. In the same situation he would probably agree. Nolan decided to speak up, which gave Fione a slight startle.

"I know you don't exactly trust me; Frankly, I can't blame you. All I can say is I don't mean you or your family any harm. I'm about as harmless as they come. You'd easily kick my ass." He smiled as she blink-blinked at the last part.

Nolan continued. "Chances are once I leave here you won't see me again. But to be honest, I would like to count your family as friends, especially after what you've done for me." He reached a hand across the table as a gesture, to which Fione gave a guarded look.

"How about it?" he asked while smiling. Fione stared at the free hand for a few moments, before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Setting aside her concerns, she slowly took Nolan's hand in hers and nodded.

"I still don't quite believe you or your circumstances." she replied assertively. "But that doesn't mean we can't be amicable." Nolan laughed as he nodded in agreement. She smiled.

Sitting by the fireplace Aran kept watch over the two, his own thoughts reflecting on the night the young human had appeared on their doorstep. It was true humans were an infrequent sight in their lands, but despite the circumstances of his arrival and the condition he was left in it was almost unheard of for a simple traveler to meet such a devious fate. The band of elvish kin who had abandoned him had their motives, no doubt. But what of it? Was there something the young man was keeping from him that would provide a cause, or was he truly oblivious?

His possessions were not without suspicions of their own as well. For all that the elf and human realms of the continent had exchanged on a cultural level, there were still secrets each side kept from the other. Elvish spells and medicine were regarded at a high level by the bordering human kingdoms as their own medicine was far inferior for treating the sick, and often in short supply.

But for a human to have crafted the relics he had seen manipulated by the man with his own eyes would be borderline fantastical. His own kind were adept at infusing charms and weapons with magic, often providing the service to other species that had both the will and the financial backing to follow through. A human cleric or priest was far more limited.

And yet, perhaps these were signs that there was a new shift in development across the borders. If humans were indeed capable of manipulating the spirits or gods to produce a tapestry like the one Nolan had shown to his awestruck daughters, it could spell a new age for his own kind. Perhaps he was not alone?

Aran's train of thought was broken by the arrival of Shayla to the room, her newly donned knee length dress dancing at the hem as she walked. Her hair was covered by a short maroon veil which matched her dress, a satchel draping her shoulder. She nodded to her father as both Nolan and Fione turned their attention. She smiled.

"I trust all your preparations are complete?" she asked.

Nolan nodded. "I think I'm all set."

Nolan had taken the time to repack his belongings into his backpack, his recently acquired jacket draping his torso. When he had first put it on in the presence of Fione she had taken the occasion to tease him on it; she took great delight in his appearance in what had been a young women's garment.

At first he thought it was derogatory, but quickly learned she was highly positive of his choice to wear it. In fact, the idea a human male would wear such a 'pretty' and 'refined' article of clothing had helped in improving her opinion of the young man. He assumed traditional gender roles were part and parcel for his own kind around here. He sighed.

Collecting his pack and gently draping the straps around his bandaged shoulders Nolan kneeled to tie the laces on his Nike runners before he walked over to Aran and Shayla, giving a smile to Fione as he went by. She regarded him as he passed before speaking up.

"Sir." she said in a commanding tone which started Nolan as he turned his head back at her. Taking delight in this, she smirked.

"Take care of yourself, young man." Fione said, her voice softening as she continued "And please don't attempt anything too foolish, you're in no condition for any heroics."

Nolan grinned. "Heroism doesn't even fit into my vocabulary, miss." He pondered for a moment on that thought as he continued. "If need be, running like a coward is always an option."

Fione gave a blank look for a moment before perking her long ears up and chuckling lightly. One thing was for sure, Nolan thought; real life flesh and blood elves were too cute for their own good.

Turning to face Aran he extended his hand to the elder, which he took in both of his hands and shook. "Thanks for everything you and your family has done for me. It's been a pleasure." Aran nodded as she looked down at the shorter human.

"Please take care of yourself, young one. You still require recovery and rest, and I trust you will keep your health in mind." Aran stated, his normally stern face relaxing a little. Nolan nodded, turning to face Shayla in earnest.

"Alright. Let's do this!" he exclaimed with a smile which caused the lady elf to giggle, taking a short moment to wipe her eyes as a smile spread across her lips. Aran simply raised an eyebrow as Nolan continued. "I'm in your care."

Shayla gently took his left hand and motioned to the hallway. "We will take our leave. Father, Fione." she said, facing both her kin as she and Nolan quietly left the room by way of the main hall. Fione watched bemused as they disappeared from sight, any concern she had for the young man's immediate health tempered by his demeanor. He may appear outwardly to be in poor physical condition, but his mindset was clearly positive despite his situation.

"He's quite the enigma, isn't he father." she said, Aran glancing her direction before letting out a soft grunt in agreement.

"Indeed. I don't believe this is the last we will see of him as well." he commented. He closed his eyes as he continued. "Our paths will cross again." Fione looked over at her father, a questioning look on her face. She was inclined to inquire what he had meant but was interrupted by his own train of thought.

"I will be in my study. Please inform your sisters to not disturb me." he stated, taking his leave before she could respond. Confused by his demeanor, Fione placed her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Hmrph!" she chirped as she shook her head. Feeling a bit put out, she decided to prepare herself some hot tea to relax. It had been a long day.

**I...I**

Dirty shelves and unsorted spices.

In the back room of a small eating establishment, a young woman was thinking of nothing but the above as she stood in front of the disorganized mess. Her staff had just received a large shipment of perishables late in the day, and as the hour was growing late most had left to tend to their own affairs. But for the proprietor standing alone in the storeroom, she had decided to take it upon herself to complete the job. Cleaning the shelves ended up being a necessity due to the dust that had been allowed to collect.

She looked over the new arrivals, a collection of imports from the nearby kingdom of Gannan; She had long since learned of the different local flavor from surrounding lands, and reaching out to provide her customers with the widest selection for their impending meals was a key advantage in her sales.

It had been a rocky start in the beginning. Her small restaurant slowly built up its reputation as time progressed, customers drawn in by her attention to detail and customer-first mindset. Nearby staff and royalty from the palace had quickly become regulars.

The fact she herself was considered a heroine of the kingdom by decree had by her own admission aided her as well. But those times were long passed; She would be the first to diminish her own role in the events that had come to be known as recent lore far and wide. Quickly, she would direct the praise to her close friends.

Her teacher has become a sort of mythic figure to the locals, with his legendary strength chief among the legend. He had beaten armies of enemy minions single handed, not including saving her own hide in the final conflict. Now happily married and with a young child to raise, he had since taken the time to settle down and enjoy life in his new homeland.

Her childhood friend had been among those cherished for their deeds in the great wars. Since the conflict, he had early taken to a reclusive lifestyle secluding himself at the infamous Eye of God. For nearly three years he barely spoke with anyone, enthralled in his quest to reach the one who was most important to him. It had not been without obstacles; he would admit that without the support and eventual intervention of his close friends on both sides he would have surely lost all hope. But slowly and with persistence, he had discovered the secrets of the technology that loomed in the sky over the kingdom.

The reunion itself with the so-called Demon God had given her friend all he searched for in life. It wasn't just that they loved each other; they were connected on a level of transcendence that others could only attempt to comprehend. He commonly associated it with a deep form of empathic thought, all made possible by the gift he had received by his arrival in his new homeland.

They had quickly married and taken to residing in the royal palace itself, a residence offered to her as well if she was willing to accept it. But now with a successful business and her goals in life finally within reach, she had taken to self determination more than ever.

Letting out a small sigh she gently rolled up the sleeves of her silk dress and started the task at hand. A pair of diamond earrings swayed beneath her shoulder length brown hair as she knelt down and began to sort through the boxes. The night sky shone with stars through the small storeroom window by the back exit, the faint sounds of passersby filled the room as she worked.

Engrossed in her current task, she was oblivious to the sound of the bell at the front entrance ringing as a wanderer entered the front lobby of the restaurant. The door itself was locked as far as she was concerned; her staff had always locked up on time, and they had long since closed.

Surrounded by silence and darkness the stranger glanced around the front seating area. Wearing a linen cloak which covered the head and face and draped with a odd silken coat the intruder quickly noticed the faint light of a candle from behind the counter. Slowly as to not alert the tenant, the wanderer made their way behind the counter and pulled back the curtains which hid the kitchen area from view.

It was the sound of the curtains rustling that broke the concentration of the woman as she placed a shaker on the top shelf. She turned towards the hallway to the sight of the stranger, now fully composed and standing in the open doorway.

She dropped the remaining bottle of sauce as a sudden rush of fear took over, the bottle shattering on the floor by her feet. Quickly moving to a nearby sink and grabbing a small blade normally used for peeling vegetables the young woman broke her silence.

"Stand back!" she yelled as she brandished the makeshift weapon. "Don't come any closer!" Her face was that of a caged animal, one that had been in a similar situation before.

It was the stranger's turn to break the ice. Raising both hands to shoulder level, the intruder pulled back the cloak to reveal that they were female as well. Shaking her long blond hair free of her cloak the woman gave a short bow, her long ears catching the eye of the owner. For her part she had managed to calm down a bit, keeping her weapon steady as the stranger knelt down before her.

"Hello Nanami" she said in an elegant tone which caught the scared girl off-guard.

"Who are you?" Asked Nanami in a cautious tone, lowering her weapon slightly at the calm nature of the intruder. She kept it ready in her hand in the event of attack. "Why did you break in here?"

The stranger raised her head to meet Nanami's gaze. "I must apologize for the intrusion. I mean you no harm. Most assuredly I would never wish you any harm, let alone cause you harm."

Nanami pressed further. "What do you want with me? And what's with those ears of yours? I've traveled across El Hazard many times and I have never encountered anyone with ears like those." She slowly approached the kneeling woman, kitchen blade ready in her hand.

"I'm not a liberty to divulge every detail, but needless to say I am not from your lands." The young lady replied as she gently raised herself to stand in front of Nanami. "I am here to retrieve you."

Nanami gave a confused look. "What the heck are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere without a reason." As to warn her guest she raised her hand in front of her. This caused the stranger to smile sadly.

"This has been ordained by my masters, I cannot disobey." she stated bluntly. Nanami narrowed her eyes as she backed away towards the rear exit.

The stranger continued with a curtsy. "My name is Leeah. In time I hope we can meet again on better terms."

Nanami, now fearing for her own life, slowly backed up against the rear door and put a hand behind her back as she faced the intruder. She fiddled with the knob only to realize that it was indeed locked. Her keyring was in her office down the hall. She swore under her breath.

Leeah now stood in the middle of the room and ignored Nanami's protests or attempts to flee; all futile as far as she was concerned. She closed her eyes and from the belt across her wait retrieved a small flute. She raised the instrument to her mouth and began to play.

Nanami registered the sound of the music filling the room, now fully engaged in attempting to open the rear door by force. With no progress, she turned to the inevitable of having to fight her way to freedom. Brandishing her kitchen blade she darted towards the stranger. Leeah for her part made no indication she had even acknowledged the advance.

As Nanami reached within a few feet, a flash of light launched itself away from her intruder. It felt like a physical force was pushing her back, and soon she found herself launched across and against the spice shelf, causing bottles and shakers to fall around her. Terrified she raised her hands to realize her weapon was gone. She turned to Leeah to see the blade floating in midair right before the face of the stranger. Leeah smirked.

"I do apologize, but I cannot allow any disobedience." As she spoke, the blade began to melt into a fiery cloud of smoke and disappeared.

Nanami was now clearly terrified. "Please.. Let me go..!" Her pleads fell on long deaf ears as the intruder closed her eyes again and continued her musical performance. As the music progressed Nanami started to feel lightheaded, her thoughts clouded by fear and the spectacle of light surrounding the two.

Leeah's clothes now fluttered wildly with the turbulent air filling the storeroom. Her hair danced around her face as she opened her eyes to Nanami. Nanami's hair stood on end at the sight of the woman's eyes now burning with a bright red fire. The light enveloped the room as the two women stared back at each other, one with determination, the other with fear.

And without so much as a sound, Nanami felt her consciousness slip away from her. The last thing she remembered was a feeling of weightlessness and the smell of spilt Roshtarian wine from the floor of her shop. And then, the world disappeared.

**I...I**

As nightfall crossed the realm and the last bits of sunlight faded to an orange hue on the sky the makeshift couple made their way from the mansion grounds. The pathway through the countryside still bustled with activity despite the late hour, and fellow elf neighbors greeted the two travelers as they passed. Shayla would take the time to curtsy to her elders and strike up short conversations as a means to keep face, while Nolan stayed in the background to simply take in the surroundings.

He had never been across the pond before, but associating the area with an old fashioned European village circa the middle ages had given him perspective. There was the odd windmill scattered along the farmlands, wooden fences separating the fields from the road. Old stone houses and barns dotted the horizon as the windows glowed from the candles likely illuminating the insides. Some of the larger estates contained manicured gardens with scattered statues as decoration. It was quite a contrast to see the wealthy living adjacent to the less fortunate families.

Shayla had taken some time to answer questions he had as they walked together, happy to provide some insight on the area. Nolan learned that the elves here were firm believers in social equality, to the point where the rich were required to provide for the poor to continue their economic prosperity. They weren't so much a kingdom per se, given that the various clans and families had full rights to support or remove delegates from representing their region. A sort of pseudo-democracy with a ruling family presiding over the whole thing.

As they walked Nolan noticed the lack of livestock on the farmlands; Shayla was quick to point out that their kind considered consuming anything from an animal to be sacrilege. She did quip a brief remark about how humans didn't share this sentiment, but blamed it on the culture gap. Elves took deep pride in the protection of the living and their connection to the natural world.

Every so often their conversations would be broken up by a new well wisher. The odd passerby would give Nolan the quick appraisal, acknowledging his human blood and the pendant around his neck before turning their attention back to the pretty woman who accompanied him. Most would ask what the circumstances of his presence were, to which Shayla replied was due to an unfortunate accident requiring the assistance of her family. She left the more complex details vague. For his part Nolan let the healing scars across his face do the talking.

He also started feeling slightly self-conscious; it has been almost two hours into the journey, and not one traveler they passed was shorter than him. Granted they had all been elf in nature, but he was still surprised at the large difference in height. Shayla herself was a good foot taller than he was.

For her part his guide had taken to asking simple questions about himself, to which he answered as honestly as he could. She learned about his family, particularly his siblings and parents back home. He stated his love of music which gave her great delight as she was quite fond of orchestras and plays herself, though she felt slighted by his comment that she might not find his own styles to be to her taste. She was quick to counter that anything that could inspire the soul would be welcomed by her, and that human musicians and instruments had long been welcomed to play at the palaces of the ruling class. Nolan simply smiled and nodded in agreement as he changed the subject.

Shayla would admit that she was fully enjoying the walk with the strange human boy; His curious nature was mirrored by her own interest in his kind. She had been to the nearby border kingdoms several times primarily as a guard for the local politicians, a way she helped build her family reputation and image in lieu of her father, and she was not impressed by the natives she met. Most were brutish, quick to anger, and lacked any apparent appreciation for refinement. The nation in question was more well known for fighting prowess than for politics however which had helped to soften her view of the broader image of humankind.

But now with Nolan proving to be a welcome exception she felt her curiosity for human culture renewed. She giggled to herself as they walked in a moment of silence, to which Nolan glanced at before the sight of bright lights in the distance caught his attention.

Now standing on a ridge looking down into a small valley below Nolan could make out a sizable settlement nestled beside a small lake. Even at this hour he could hear faint shouts and commotions off in the distance. He turned to Shayla.

"Huriande?" he asked, receiving a nod in return.

"The village is always bustling with activity at night." Shayla said as she took his hand. "We can find room and board for you once we reach the limits. You should be completely safe here."

Nolan looked up at the female elf and smiled. "I hope I'm not too boring a travel partner, I tend to ramble when given the chance."

Shayla shook her head. "It's not at all like that. I have learned much from our talk, I only hope that I have given you some insight into our way of life."

He nodded in agreement. "Definitely, you've done more than I'd even think to ask." Adjusting his backpack on his shoulders he let Shayla take the lead as they made their way down the hillside towards to village. He had quite a bit on his plate, but he felt confident he could at least get some sort of head start. This was his starting point, and he wanted to cover all bases before he thought of leaving.

**I...I**

As the two travelers made their way down into the valley towards the crowds another wanderer was making preparations of her own.

She had awaken later than she had hoped but with a full rest under her belt she felt alert and ready to put her planned robbery in motion. Standing in the middle of her room the young woman draped herself in a linen cloak, adjusting the hood to cover her head from view. She grabbed the boots sitting by the foot of her bed and quickly stepped into them as she tapped a button on opposite sides of each boot to let the straps auto adjust to her ankles.

A pair of designer sunglasses, one of the remaining items she had not traded for necessities quickly donned her face to provide a bit of anonymity during the excursion. Without any solid tools of her own she had found some steel wire and a nail file left unattended by a windowsill in town; if any lock picking were to be necessary she rested her hope that this would be sufficient.

With a long look over her empty residence she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting herself relax for one last moment.

(Just like old times. Nothing you can't handle.) she said to herself calmly, opening her eyes once more. Snuffing the candle on her dresser she moved to the door, taking one last look at the photo frame by the candle.

She knew the risks she was taking, and frankly she didn't care; something had to change with her situation. If she was going to find any way to get back to those she cared for she would need to seek out her own kind. She had seen firsthand the apparent supernatural narrative of the society she was in, and for better or for worse had realized the possibilities it could lead to. Perhaps a human who practiced this strange profession could act as a catalyst for her to get back to Japan?

There was still the lingering language problem that had stymied her integration into this world to overcome. Even if she made it to human kingdom the odds anybody spoke her native tongue were slim to none. Eventually she would need to learn how to speak the local flavor, an inevitability wrought with its own problems as well.

And she knew how the world worked back home; Nothing in life is free. There were few if any handouts for her to rely on, and she would need some way to get the assistance she needed. If communication and bartering with people wasn't an option force certainly couldn't hurt. She was well built for her height and gender and could hold her own in hand to hand combat but it could only go so far. She needed a weapon; a blade in particular. Her drill instructors in boot camp had always lauded her for her combat knife skill, which even carried over to her handling of the lance and butterfly knives her mechanized combat armor had come equipped with as standard issue.

Her retirement and lack of combat readiness would have to take a back seat; For the moment she was back in the field. The thought of this caused her to grin back at the photo frame with a little wink.

(Watch over me, Amano.) she softly whispered as she left and headed down to street level. It would either be a walk in the park or an unexpected failure, but she felt like she was moving forward for the first time since arriving. Quietly she disappeared into the crowds around her and swiftly made her way towards her goal.

**I...I**

Reaching the outskirts of the village had taken Nolan and Shayla another twenty or so minutes of walking along the dirt road, which as they approached the outer gates had made way to bricks made of carved stone. The village itself did not possess a protective wall surrounding the land border and as such the gate was merely a kiosk where the local militia could keep tabs on those who passed through. At first Nolan thought it there would be more questioning about his presence, or at the very least the origin of his fresh wounds, but that was put to rest quickly once Shayla removed the glove on her right hand to display a ring marked with her family crest.

The guardsmen bowed hastily and waved the two travelers through. Shayla gave a sweet smile to the guards and did a small curtsy before continuing on, Nolan following with a bemused look on his face. It was clear his companion was regarded with reverence around these parts. He gave a small wave to the guards who eyed him curiously as he passed. He walked alongside Shayla, who had re-donned her traveling glove before folding her hands neatly in front to continue walking.

Glancing around at the busy lanes bustling with people Nolan tried to take the whole scene in as best he could. Makeshift streetlights with large candles provided an almost romantic feel to the area, light dancing across the buildings and passersby as the candles flickered. A few traveling musicians had taken up shop in front of a nearby well, currently being used by the locals to provide water for the restaurants that lined the right side of the lane. Numerous elf patrons were sitting on the wooden patio engaged in lively chatter, their food and drink being prepared and brought out by what Nolan would consider rather young female waiters. It may had been a late hour but the town was lively and busy. It reminded him almost immediately of the manga Elf wo Karu Monotachi, a series he had taken great pleasure out of reading over the years. All the scene needed was the elf hunters themselves; they would have a field day in this place. The thought made Nolan chuckle as they walked, causing Shayla to give a sidelong glance.

"Quite lively isn't it?" she commented as she ran a hand through her hair. "The village is said to never sleep, there is always a party or gathering occurring even into the night."

"I like lively places." Nolan replied as he returned her sidelong look with one of his own. "Never a dull moment from the looks of it. Not that I'll have many of those for a while." He fingered the pendant around his neck absentmindedly as Shayla turned her attention back to the crowds. She giggled airily before continuing.

"My father would bring me along on his travels as a child. I had the luxury of seeing the historic cities of the ancient kingdoms, taking part in the finest royal parties, experiencing the largest festivals our kingdom has to offer. But I have always found solace in my time spent in my home village." She smiled contently, bring herself to a stop in front of one of the larger patios along the path. Nolan followed her lead as she looked up at the upper levels of the stone building. A wooden sign with cloth detailing adorned the wall below the windows on the second level to which Nolan could only guess the context. Retrieving a small sack of gold coins from the satchel around her arm, Shayla turned on her heel to face the young human.

"Let us have have dinner together!" she smiled, clasping her hands in front of her happily. "You must be famished after our journey, and we must be mindful of your recovery. It has been some time since I have had good company." Nolan glanced over her shoulder at the storefront before turning his attention back to Shayla. She had an expecting look on her face, her ears perked upwards as she awaited his response. He couldn't help but grin at her perky demeanor, the candlelight flickering across her face.

"Sounds good to me, miss." he replied with a short bow, removing the backpack from his shoulders to hold it in one hand. His back was healing quite well but still felt sore after walking for the evening. Shayla grinned back as she took his free hand in hers.

"I must introduce you to the owner, he is quite the cook. Oh! And the salads are quite divine..." She continued as she began naming off entrees she thought he would palate. Appearances could be deceiving, but from her demeanor Nolan could surmise Shayla was quite excited by the prospect of having the semblance of a friend to enjoy a meal with. It seemed she was slightly more sheltered than he had thought given her public profile.

Entering the restaurant Nolan took a look around as Shayla made her way to the bar at the front before looking back expectantly. The decor was quite something, with linen tablecloths and fine cutlery on every square table. Napkins placed neatly by a dinner plate with overturned teacups placed on saucers. Elaborate paintings decorated the walls, and floral arrangements dotted the empty spaces.

"Five star, no doubt" Nolan whispered to himself as he made his way to the front. Despite the bustling fervor outside, the restaurant itself was quite devoid of customers. Most tables that were occupied were near the front so as to take in the view of the crowds and night sky. A few couples had taken notice of the rare human customer as he passed but quickly turned back to their meals and chatter.

Behind the counter a elderly male elf made his way over, giving a short bow to Shayla who returned the gesture with a small curtsy. Dressed in a tailored silk suit he turned his view to the young human. His height was not quite as high as most of the other elves Nolan had seen and stood shorter than Shayla, but with his burly physique he could easily hold his own in a fight. He lifted a hand to his face and stroked his styled mustache as he did a quick appraisal. He grunted.

"Long time since we've had humans as guests. Can he understand us?" he asked motioning to Nolan, to which Shayla nodded.

"It's been quite a while, hasn't it Jael?" she said. "I made attempts to come here during my free time away from the guard, but.." She stopped for a moment before continuing with a smile. "My father sends his well wishes to your family."

The elder elf shook his head and gave a warm smile "I'm just happy to see you pried away from your political obligations for one night." He turned his gaze to Nolan, who tried his best to meet his gaze head on.

"So." Jael started. "Who won?"

Nolan blinked. "Won what?"

"The fight." the elf continued. "You look as though you bit off more than you can chew, and suffered the consequences. Nothing permanent, I hope?" he frowned slightly as Shayla took the moment to jump in.

"He was ambushed on the road by our estate." she continued. "Without the intervention of my family his fate may have been worse."

This only deepened Jael's frown. "The insurgents, was it?"

Shayla nodded while closing her eyes in disgust. "When I came upon the situation they fled, leaving him to rot. He is still recovering..." her voice trailed off as she looked at the scars adorning the young human's face. Nolan cleared his throat.

"I was pretty messed up when I came to." he replied. "I don't want to even think about where I'd be without her family." He glanced over to Shayla who nodded through a light blush.

Jael grunted angrily. "I thought the presence of extra militia garrisons would have deterred that repulsive lot. The way they target other races puts a black eye on our kingdom."

Nolan blinked. "They don't attack elves?" Jael nodded as Nolan continued. "You said they were part of of an insurgent group, are they bent on some kind of ethnic cleansing?" he asked.

The two elves looked at each other before staring back at him with curious glances. Nolan returned this with one of confusion. "Did I say something wrong?"

"What is 'ethnic cleansing'?" Shayla asked first. The elder elf looked on.

"Ah.." Nolan started as he thought of a way to explain it. The term he used apparently was lost in mental translation when he spoke elvish. "It's a human way of referring to purging another class of people. The way the 'bandits' attack my kind and ignore their own."

Shayla tilted her head slightly. "I ..don't think I have heard it said in that way."

Jael nodded in agreement while narrowing his eyes. "You use that phrasing as if your lot are highly familiar with it."

Nolan shook his head defensively. "That wasn't my intention, I find it despicable myself. We punish people severely for it where I come from." He sighed as he continued. "I'm just trying to gather as much information as I can about my attackers. They may hold some answer as to how I ended up here."

Satisfied with Nolan's answer Jael shook his head. "I apologize if I came off brash. But it is as I said; the bandits have been ambushing your race and others as they travel through our lands. Our rulers have tried to crack down on these elements of our society, but they have been stepping up their attacks as the weeks pass."

"I see." Nolan replied as he absentmindedly looked at the counter top of the bar. The surface was clean and made of a marble that reflected the surroundings, including his own reflection to which he locked his eyes at and on the long scar that crossed his face and eye. He couldn't help but be self-conscious of his current state of health. For all he had been through in the short time spent in this world he had yet to feel any disdain or ill will towards the people he had encountered. But now, he felt feelings of anger build up inside of him with the thoughts of being a victim of what appeared to be simple bigotry.

Nolan took a moment to ponder about his attackers, or the little he had seen or heard of them since he arrived. As much as he tried to remember he couldn't picture the sight of them in his head, nor any voices. Beyond waking up in the mansion he remembered nothing before that point. If he had been hit hard enough during the ordeal his memory may have lapsed, he assumed. Perhaps he wasn't alone at the time? It was very possible that companions had been traveling with him and may had fled the scene at best, or captured at worst.

If Shayla's account was true this would be moot, nobody else had been present besides his attackers when she came to his rescue. It was possible he had arrived there while fleeing, or he was simply dumped along the road for them to slay and be done with. But why? Whether it simply a matter of local strife or was he directly targeted he couldn't answer yet. But he knew he would do what he could to get to the bottom of it.

It was the sound of Shayla's voice that broke his concentration, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Nolan jerked slightly from the touch but calmed himself quickly as he glanced up at the lady elf.

"Yeah, I'm okay." he replied with an exasperated sigh. "I'm not sure what to feel right now. I feel angry, confused, and lost and It's starting to feel a bit..."

"Overwhelming..?" Shayla said, to which Nolan nodded his head. She smiled sadly as she continued. "You have been through much turmoil, and your wounds are still healing. You mustn't overexert yourself and allow now only your body to heal, but also your spirit."

Jael gave a short nod as he interjected. "A battle leaves not only physical scars, but mental ones as well. Defeat can lead to rage and feelings of retribution, but you must keep a clear head. The gods will guide your soul to clarity, young one."

Nolan shook his head. "I don't know what to believe anymore as it is." He touched the pendent around his neck. "I've seen enough in only a few days to completely wreck my perception of what's possible, and I'm not one for faith, but with the circumstances..."

Before Nolan could look back up to continue Shayla took the initiative and guided his hand and held in both of hers. She glared into his eyes, which made him a little uneasy.

"Sir." she said as she looked him over. "I must insist that you not burden yourself with dark thoughts. You may feel unsure, but please know that you are not alone." Her stern look faded to one of compassion as she continued. "Not only myself, but my family will aid you to uncovering the truth. You have my word as a servant of the royal guards."

Nolan for the moment simply took in the situation as he stared up at the young woman, both her beauty and pride beaming through as she stared back. That was all it took for him to realize that as much as he didn't know or understand, as much as he was scared shitless of what lay ahead of him, he was not destined to face this alone. For all his insecurities and social awkwardness he had managed to make a friend, somebody who clearly wanted to provide whatever assistance and guidance as she could provide.

Letting his features soften, Nolan smiled and joined both his hands with hers. "I trust you, and thank you for all you've done. You probably won't ever know what that means to me."

Shayla simply beamed back as the two released their hands. Jael simple cleared his throat as the two turned to face him.

"Rather touching." he grunted wryly as he handed both of them a menu. "For that, you may enjoy our window side tea room for your meal. You should be familiar with its decor, m'lady."

Shayla took both menus and tucked them under her shoulder as she ran a hand through her long blond hair. "Thank you, you've been most kind to us." She turned to Nolan and smiled. "Shall we?"

Nolan simply nodded in agreement as he let her lead them off to a wooden door at the far side of the bar. Jael shook his head and scratched his chin as they walked away.

"Humph, youth truly is wasted on the young." he said to himself, picking up a cloth to polish the counter top.

**I...I**

Dark and foreboding, yet tranquil.

While the majority of the townsfolk were preoccupied with the various entertainment opportunities the village provided, on the far end of the village the streets were empty save for the odd passersby heading home for a night of rest and recovery. A quiet residential area lined with homes of stone and wood construction. Most were a single story affair save for the more wealthy mansions which were few and far between.

The lamps dotting the roads were without candlelight, which was quite the contrast from the central market. For the sole human wandering the street it provided an ideal form of camouflage for her to complete her job. Her cloak aided in blending into the night as she picked up the pace towards hr goal.

The armory itself was fairly non-descript, with tiny windows dotting the smooth stone outer walls. It was only about the size of two of the neighboring houses combined together and was a single floor affair. For all the possible valuables contained inside it was not guarded on the outside, but the flickering light shining through the windows indicted there was at least one guarding the interior.

Taking short glances around her the oriental woman moved swiftly from an alleyway across the street and took up a position behind some storage crates beneath one of the armory windows. Without drawing back her cloak she slowly moved into position to peek inside, being as careful as she could to not alert any of the occupants.

Lifting her sunglasses she made a quick appraisal of the room and any dangers; it was unoccupied. A nightstand by the window contained various parchments, possibly inventory documents for the local officials. What drew her attention was on the bookshelf across the room, a still steaming cup of tea left by the night guard. The door to the room was open, and she directed a hand to her ear as she listened.

The unmistakable sound of the elvish language she had quickly grown to hate caught her attention. She left her position by the crates and moved along the wall to a window five meters down. With no crated to provide cover she did a quick peer over the windowsill. She found her only obstacle rummaging through a rack along the wall left of the window. The guard appeared immersed in his task as he looked over a handful of knives and axes that hung from the rack. Without raising suspicion she pulled back and made for a door near the supposed rear of the armory. The entryway had a canopy overhead and was fairly secluded from the street.

She took a few moments to collect her thoughts. She had no intention of harming anyone during the robbery, but the guard would be an issue. He wasn't particularly well built from what she could see of him, but his height was significant in comparison to her own and he did have a building full of weapons to draw assistance from. She sighed; This could get complicated real fast. What she needed was a distraction to divert his attention from the stockyard section.

The door had a small lock built into it allowing it to be used from both sides, and a quick push confirmed it was indeed locked. Taking the steel wire from a compartment on her boots she inserted one end into the keyhole. It had been several years since she had needed to pick a lock, let alone such an ancient one, but after a handful of minutes she heard the satisfying click as the inner workings slid aside.

With as much grace and soft touch as she could muster she gently pushed the wooden door open, thankful that it did not creek or crack as it moved. Moving inside she shut the door behind her quietly and hid behind a large iron chest along the wall. The room itself was unlit and beyond the chest and a pair of boots was devoid of contents. There was no door diving it from the next room, and she could hear the rustling of the guard roughly twenty meters away. With swift movements she took a position by the wall and made her way into the next room. She froze in place.

In front of her was the guard, who for his part was still oblivious of her presence. He had his back to her as he stretched his arms, his torso covered by an iron cuirass with an insignia decorating the rear. Leather trousers and boots covered his lower half, and his short blond hair was fairly dusty. There was no mistaking his long elfish ears, and she could only hope he could not hear her breathing.

To her relief he seemed preoccupied with his errands and proceeded to walk away in the direction of his leftover tea. She felt her muscles relax as she regained composure, glancing around the racks on both walls ahead of her.

There was certainly no shortage of arms for her to confiscate. Moving to one rack she glanced over the small knives hanging by their handles. These weren't just deadly and utilitarian she thought, the craftsmanship was impeccable. Any museum or antiquity collector would be blessed to have authentic weaponry of this quality in their collection. She could certainly appreciate the beauty of these from an aesthetic standpoint.

She couldn't linger though. It could be mere moments before the guard would wander back into the storage area, and she was not about to murder an innocent to keep her theft a secret. She quickly decided on two knives and removed them from the rack, gently gliding them under her cloak and into a small canvas bag she retried from her pocket.

She could hear footsteps from the hallway as she glided back to the rear room. Slowly backing towards the exit she could hear the guard talking but to her great fortune did not make his way back into the weapons storage. Pushing the door open she made a slow and precise exit so as to let the door click back into place as she left. Once she was satisfied there was no chance of capture, she darted across the street and back to the alleyway. No passersby appeared to notice her exit from the town armory as she took a few moments to catch her breath and calm her nerves.

(That... was too close.) she whispered to herself between bated breaths. Wiping some stress induced sweat from her forehead she let the euphoria wash over her, giggling a little to herself as she clutched her loot filled bag in one hand. As morbid as it seemed to even her she felt quite giddy and aroused at her accomplishment.

'Not so bad for a retiree!' she thought happily as her other hand drew her cloak over her head. Making her way down to the opposite end of the alley she took to the opposite street and made her back to the guesthouse she had grown to call home. She had much to think about, not least of which was where to proceed next in this makeshift life she had cobbled together. Right now she was satisfied to let this feeling of accomplishment linger for the time being.

After all, this was just the beginning.

**I...I**

Meanwhile, across the lake from the village of Huriande another commotion was beginning to take shape.

Despite the town's name the lake itself was nameless and was nothing more than a dead body of water, fish supplies had dried up many decades ago. It provided the town with a source of fresh water as well as a means of cooling off during the humid summer months on the continent. A single dirt road ran along the northern coast and was dotted by numerous summer retreats and estates for the village elite to unwind.

No travelers lined the road at the late hour, save for one elvish farmhand who had taken the opportunity afforded her with the weather to enjoy a nighttime stroll in the cool calm air. The thick forest hid the sky above from her view but she could still enjoy a spectacle of lights from the village dancing across the surface of the lake.

She left the road behind her and made for a wooden dock that extended roughly twenty meters out into the water. The wind sweeping across the lake whipped at the hem of her nightgown as she stood and took a deep breath. Letting out a satisfied sigh she stood and admired the sparkling ripples of light shining on the surface. She stood there for several minutes simply enjoying the view.

Unfortunately her tranquil silence was interrupted by a low rumbling coming from the trees to her right side. As she went to whip her head in that direction a bright flash erupted from within the trees, blinding her as she threw her arms in front of her face. It took all of her concentration to not fall off the doc and into the lake. The light itself grew dimmer and began to take on a pulsating blue hue as the elf narrowed her eyes to get a clearer view. What she saw left her speechless.

The light, now nothing more than a glow, had started to take the shape of what she could only assume was a person. The light finally faded to reveal a woman standing completely still and looking directly up into the sky. Her head lowered slightly to reveal eyes that were burning orange, which startled the already frightened elf. Her brown hair was shoulder length which brushed the shoulders of the pale pink dress she was wearing, earrings fluttering in the wind that whipped around her.

Soon the light show ended and silence permeated the landscape. The elf girl stared in shock at the woman standing in the trees, still visibly shaking.

She yelped as the woman opened her eyes, only to collapse into the bushes in a heap. As much as fear was yelling at her mind to leave and forget the event even took place the elf felt her natural instincts take over; she jumped off the dock and came to the aide of the hapless woman.

Kneeling beside her the elf quickly brushed aside her shock at recognizing the woman was not elven. She placed her fingers on the woman's wrist and sighed with relief as she felt a pulse. She was still breathing.

Before the girl could begin any treatment the human slowly opened her eyes, squinting gently as the limited light the night afforded her filled her view. Raising her arm to her face she wiped herself of any dust and debris. She looked up at the young girl kneeling beside her as she cleared her throat.

"Sore.. Sore wa... Alielle? Naze anata wa.." Nanami said breathlessly, almost in a daze before resting her head back onto the ground and closing her eyes in exhaustion. The elf for her part stared back unsure at how to respond.

After a few moments the human turned her head over and glanced at her surroundings; This was most certainly not her restaurant. It was still night time but now she was outside sitting in the dirt, a thought which quickly drew her attention to her rather expensive attire. She cursed under her breath when she saw that there were a few smears on the back of her dress and on her favorite heels. Turning her view back to her companion she was about to speak in a commanding tone as to her whereabouts and what part they may have played in this mess, before she caught sight of the long ears adorning the young girl's head. The speech died in her throat and she simply stared back as a fresh wave of fear filled her mind.

The elf titled her head to the side in a curious fashion and blinked back in response, her long ears drooping. She extended a hand out in an attempt to break the ice with the stranger, to which the woman stared at as if it held a dead fish. Before the elf could insist on a handshake the woman collapsed onto her back, apparently fainting in shock.

She hesitated for a moment, but her concern for the well being of the human laying before her overruled her nerves. Leaving the woman behind she darted back to the road and on to the boarding house to awaken the lord of the mansion. Her benefactor was a skilled healer, and while the woman may not be seriously injured he could provide a place for her to rest and re-cooperate.

Before long the young elf's voice was faintly heard from the dock, and the peaceful tranquility of the night returned. For her part, Nanami lay unconscious in the grass completely oblivious to what awaited her. As the commotion continued across the lake in the village proper, a round of fireworks were being readied to celebrate the peak of the coming harvest.

Things were looking up.

* * *

It's proceeding along fairly smoothly, I've been writing when I have time off between work and my never ending gaming sessions. I hope you enjoy what I've written as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's all for fun, after all.

More to come.


End file.
